Gauken Hetalia Meme
by SparkTen
Summary: Well my messed up version of it anyways. Instead of using an OC for the main character, I'll be using England's POV. Not really AU-ish. Chapter 2- English with Iceland
1. Chapter 1

_Ciao~! So yeah, this is my very messed up version of the Gauken Hetalia meme from dA. I took out the. . . health class and the crush/lover thing since that'll be incorporated in this along the way. This isn't really AU, but it does take place in the World Academy. Our victim, um, I mean subject for the day will be Iggy cause. . . well, I don't really have a reason why, but oh well.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Homeroom with Germany<strong>

_Ugh, homeroom. Why am I even here? _

My name is Arthur Kirkland, also known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Yes, I know, it's a long name. Well, you might be wondering why I'm here in homeroom. To be more specific, Germany's homeroom. In the World Academy. Well, it all started as a bet with France. I was drunk again at a local pub after a World Conference at America's place when the frog decide to come in. He and I made a little bet about something I can't even remember and apparently, I lost. The next day, I wake up to find the bloody French frog in my house yelling at me to get ready for school.

_School._

So yeah, that's how I got here. Stupid French frog. Well, it also involves some slight blackmailing, but I won't get into that right now.

"Hey, Jerk England!"

Yes, and that's Peter Kirkland, my annoying little brother. After hearing about me losing the bet, a bunch of countries decided to get involved and signed up to become my classmates and teachers for the week.

"Did you see who the math teacher is? Cause I heard that it's that scary Russian guy that Raivis is afraid of!" Peter yells, before spotting the small Latvian entering the room and rushing over to him.

"Yes, his name is Ivan by the way. . ." I sighed, why did I ever build that annoying fort? If I knew Peter was going to come with it, I would've burned it down by now.

. . . And speaking of annoying.

"Ve~ Hey Germany, I need to get back to class now, I'll see you at lunch, 'kay? But don't bring any of your yucky wurst!" Italy exclaims as he envelopes my blushing German homeroom teacher in a bone-crushing hug.

As the cheerful Italian skips out of the room and towards what I believe is America's class, Germany mutters a quiet, "O-okay, Feli."

"Yo, Iggy!"

_Dear God no._

"What are you doing here you bloody git?" I snapped at my bigger, very cheerful ex-colony. Who happens to be sitting on my desk.

"Just wanted to drop by and say hi, Artie!"

Seriously, how did he get to be a teacher? Oh yeah, they did a random drawing for that. Explains why the principal is Lovino Vargas, also known as the irritable southern Italy.

Suddenly, the American national anthem starts playing.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP." Germany yells. The whole room- heck, the whole school, goes silent.

After that horrid song is done playing and everyone says the pledge of allegiance (well, mostly just Alfred since he's the only one who knows it), the first period bell starts ringing and homeroom is over. English class, here I come.

* * *

><p><em>Yep, I know it's really short, but the other parts will be longer. There will be 6 academic classes in this, and a counseling and tutoring thing at the end. The teachers will remain a mystery for now, but I do have them all figured out. Anyways, what did you think? Hated this? Highly disliked it? Share your thoughts by reviewing please~ =3<em>


	2. Period 1 English with Iceland

_Hey! So yeah, this is the next part of this meme. Sorry it took a while to post, I was writing three different chapters at the same time and I wasn't on my laptop for a while. Anyways, for some reason, FF wasn't letting me reply to reviews, so I'd like to say thanks to 17 for reviewing! I'm glad that the first chapter interested you, I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter! =3_

_DISCLAIMER- Do I look like I own Hetalia? A teenaged girl sitting on her laptop with no life. That's what I thought~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Period- English with Iceland<strong>_

Quickly gathering my textbooks, I sling my backpack full of notebooks and pencils over my shoulder and rush towards my next class- English.

_I wonder who the teacher is. . ._

"Oi, Eyebrows," Romano snaps. He and Spain seemingly appear from nowhere.

"Hola, England~"

_Really God, do you hate me?_

"Hello Romano, Spain." I greet the two with a small nod before turning to Romano. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Romano scowls at me before answering. "I'm looking for my idiot fratello, I heard that he was hanging around the macho potato before."

"So have you seen him?" Spain asks, giving me a fake grin. Really, when is he going to get over the fact that yes, I sunk his stupid armada.

"Last I saw him, he was telling Germany that he'd meet him at lu-"

"_FRAAAATTTTTELLLOOOOOOO~"_

_Oh, here comes Italy now. _

Nearly crashing into his brother, Veneziano gives both him and Spain a hug before letting out a small 'Ve~'.

"Hola, Feli~!" The Spaniard smiles at the Italian before he continues to babble on about God knows what. Sensing that I wasn't needed anymore, I decide that it'd be best if I left.

Walking down the hallway, I see several other students chatting with each other as well as a few teachers too.

"_. . . Did you hear that Spain gets to skip class?"_

"_. . . What about the fact that Russia is a teacher?"_

"_. . . Hey! I just heard that the Swiss kid has a gun and tried to shoot that French guy!"_

_Huh, France should of been shot. Serves the frog right. _Sighing, I rounded the corner and found myself in front of my next class. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I swung the door open. _Wish me luck._

Where I was promptly hit in the face with a hardcover copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Snickering, Peter ran up to me to retrieve the book. "Yo, jerk England!"

"W-What are you doing here you bloody brat?" I exclaimed grabbing the collar of his shirt before he could run away.

"I'm in this class, duh. Now let go of me!"

Paling considerably, I loosened my grip on the boy's shirt. Seeing Peter run back to his friends, I started thinking about how the day could get any worse.

_At least the roof hadn't caved in yet._

_At lest a huge tsunami hadn't engulfed the school._

_At least Russia wasn't trying to make everyone become one with him._

Suddenly, the door swings open and a silver haired kid walks in. He looks familiar, but I can't seem to remember his name. The boy walks up to the front of the class and grabs a piece of chalk.

"Excuse me, class has started," he says as he starts to write his name on the board. Taking a seat near the door, I glance up at the board.

_Iceland._

_Oh! I knew I saw him before! Bloody brat stopped air travel for days. . . And his brother annoys the heck out of me._

The class starts to quiet down after a moment and Iceland starts to pass out some books that I can't see from my back seat. Turkey, who is sitting in front of me, hands me a book a minute later.

It's called '_Under the Glacier_'.

"Now class," Iceland begins, "This is a novel by Nobel-Prize winner Halldór Laxness. In this book, a youthful emissary of the Bishop of Iceland travels to the beautiful and mysterious district of Snæfellsnes, locally known as "Under the Glacier", to investigate the affairs of the parish and its enigmatic pastor. The story is the young man's report to the bishop on the extraordinary events taking place at the foot of Snæfellsjökull glacier, and the remarkable characters he encounters in the course of his investigations."

_Wow, that was a mouthful._

"We will start from the beginning of the book and I hope to reach chapter three by the time class is over. You will be required to write a short summary no less than fifteen sentence for each chapter by the way, so I suggest you pay attention." As the Icelander says this, he takes a seat on top of the teachers desk and opens to the first page of the book.

_10 minutes later. . ._

_Ugh, that was torture._

It's been about ten minutes since the class started the book. Iceland had read the first chapter as most of the student had no idea how to pronounce Snæfellsnes or any other Icelandic word for that matter. That didn't really bother me. The thing that bothered me was that the kid's accent. Seriously, it's harder to understand than Alfred's southern one that he uses deliberately sometimes to annoy me.

Currently, the class is writing a summary of chapter one. Well, some students are anyways. Most were staring into space or talking.

"_HEEEYYYYYY~_" The door is suddenly pulled open with such force, that I'm surprised that it wasn't ripped off its hinges. Standing at the doorway is Denmark.

"What do you want Denmark?" Obviously irritated, Iceland addresses the Dane with a scowl.

"I needed to talk to you about somthin' of course! Don't you like spending time with the awesome me?"

_God, the guy is starting to sound like Gilbert._

"Ugh, fine. This better be important though or you might find yourself waking up in Russian territory tomorrow," Slipping what appeared to be a bottle of asprin from the desk into his pocket, Iceland started to follow the Dane out into the hall.

"Heh, you don't really mean that, do you?"

". . ."

That was the last time I saw Denmark until next week.

While Iceland was gone, (trying to find Norway to put a curse on Denmark I believe) he told the class to continue silently reading, which I was quite content to do.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Yep, so what'd you think? So yeah, some random notes:_

_1- I decided to make Ice the English teacher cause I remember reading that he had a 'hard to understand' accent from wiki and wanted to annoy Iggy~ But I love Ice too, so I'm not making fun of him or anything! Ice is actually one of my favorite characters!_

_2- The novel "Under the Glacier" is a real book. I never read it so I apologize if something about it is messed up in here xP Oh, and the summary Ice gives the class about the book is from Google~_

_3- And yes, there are hints of Spamano in here as well as GerIta. I couldn't help it, Spamano is my current OTP ;_;_

_So, review please? Hated this? Highly disliked it? Share your thoughts or Norway will put a curse on you! _


End file.
